


Just Stories

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Vala talk about fairy tales</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Stories

"Do you think you could climb up my hair?"

"Huh?"

"I said, do you think you could climb up my hair?" Sam opened her eyes and looked out of her bottom bunk to see Vala's long dark hair dangling down from the bunk above her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, she poked her head out of the bunk to see Vala leaning over her bunk, looking down at Sam.

"My hair Samantha?"

"Rapunzel." Sam said, catching up with her. Vala nodded, her hair swishing back and forth into the blondes face.

"I don't think that it's strong enough for a man to climb up it, maybe a child." She continued, "I'm sure it would hurt too much."

"Probably." Sam scratched her nose, where dark hairs hair tickled her face, "I don't think it's a theory you want to test."

"No," the word trailed off with a 'hmmm' noise and Sam could only assume she was considering the logistics of having a child climb up her hair. "Earth has some strange children's stories."

"Any stranger than being locked up in a cell by followers of the Ori?"

"I mean take, um, Rumplstitskin," she continued, ignoring Sam, "all that gold and spinning and little men demanding your first born child. Terrifying."

"It's a fairy tale Vala, it's not real."

"I know that, but children can get confused about these things." Sam paused before replying to that.

"There was a story that scared you as a child wasn't there."

"Of course, many, I was a child," She moved to lie back on the bunk, flicking her hair back behind her.

"Is there a story that still scares you now?" Sam poked her head from her bunk again to look up and try and see Vala.

"Maybe." She smiled at the answer.

"What was the story?" Vala jumped down from her bunk, and climbed into Sam's, sitting at the end of the bed and crossing her legs.

"Something Jacek told me when I was little." She said, "It was about bandits and treasure and princess's."

"Doesn't sound so bad."

"Jacek didn't quite grasp the idea of the a children's story," Vala said, "everybody died."

"Oh."

"He was very graphic with the details, you have to admire the man for his story telling abilities,"

"I'm sure he meant well."

"I'm sure he did too, what do you people say? His heart was in the right place?" Sam nodded, "though that expression always makes me imagine someone's heart where their stomach should be or something like that." Sam laughed. "All his other stories were good though, and taught me a lot, unlike your stories."

"It's not a contest Vala"

"Rapunzel and Rumplstiltskin, they all rely on the skills of others." She said, "while my stories taught you to always rely on yourself."

"Which is why we're sitting here waiting for the boys to come and bust us out."

"Yes, well, they're just stories, they're not real." She pouted and Sam laughed again. "And where the hell are they anyway?"

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Sam said, relaxing against the pillow beneath her head.

"They'd better," Vala grumbled to herself. She crawled up the bunk to squeeze herself in the small space between Sam and the wall, and lie next to her. Sam shifted a little and they laid side by side on the small mattress, bodies pressed up against each other.

"You're thinking about that story aren't you?" Sam asked.

"Maybe." Vala answered, Sam smiled and closed her eyes, letting the other woman settle down next to her, and relax again.. It always helped to feel close to someone when you were scared. She knew that better than anyone.


End file.
